1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program management system that manages programs, a program management method, a client, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus has been proposed which has a network communication function, downloads from a program from a server through a network, and installs the program. In addition, a multi-function machine has been developed which has a printing function, a copy function, a facsimile function, and a network communication function, downloads a program from a server through a network, and installs the program. In this way, new functions can be added to the multi-function machine.
However, for example, in many cases, a plurality of programs cooperates with each other to achieve a certain function of the multi-function machine. There is dependence between the plurality of programs which cooperate with each other to achieve a certain function.
When a function is added to the multi-function machine, all of the programs which are dependent on each other need to be installed in the multi-function machine in order to achieve the function. In addition, when the function added to the multi-function machine is removed, the programs which are dependent on each other are uninstalled from the multi-function machine in order to remove the function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-261970 discloses a structure in which, when the configuration of a multi-function machine is changed, the information of the plug-in programs installed in the multi-function machine is transmitted to a server that manages the plug-in information of each multi-function machine connected to the network and the multi-function machine requests the server to determine whether to apply the plug-in program.
However, in the system according to the related art, it is difficult for the user to check the dependence between the programs, which is information required to add a function to the multi-function machine or remove the function added to the multi-function machine. This causes a problem in the management of a function adding program in the multi-function machine.
According to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-261970, the information of the plug-in programs is exchanged between the server and the multi-function machine through the network and the multi-function machine presents information indicating whether the plug-in programs are applicable. However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-261970, the problem that it is difficult for the user to clearly check the dependence between the programs is not solved.